I will not be broken
by imweirddontjudge
Summary: Keith and Allura are finally warming up to each other. But just when things start to look better, Lotor attacks, and Keith is taken. During this time, the team begins to learn things about their leader that they never knew, including his relations to his right-hand man. But will they rescue him in time? Rated T because of torture, child-abuse, and because I'm new and I'm cautious.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so don't expect to much. I will accept criticism, but don't be a meanie. Please review! Virtual cookies to all readers. In this fanfiction, the cadets do not exist, for those of you who watched the newer series.  
**_

 **Keith's POV:**

The Drule guards winced as they listened to the latest torturing of the prisoner. He had been there for five days and each day was the same. Keith Kogane got little food, little water, and no rest. Yet he took comfort in knowing that by capturing him, Lotor had been unable to take Princess Allura. And by the furious glint in the Prince's eyes, he knew that too.

And so Keith found himself smiling even as Lotor struck him over and over again. As Lotor left, Keith knew that any escape plan he had would be a lot harder now. In his rage, the Drule Prince had broken Keith's arm, not to mention the dozens of other injuries. He just hoped Pidge would remember the trackers.

 **Pidges POV:**

"I just remembered the trackers!" I yelped, and bolted to the main computers. The team has been searching for Keith, unsuccessfully, for five days now. No more so than Lance. I wish he would tell the rest of the team about the history he and Keith shared, but so far, no cigar. Princess Allura turned to me right away. I'm worried that she's blaming herself that Keith got captured.

"What trackers?" she asked. I was already typing away at the computer, and didn't take my eyes off the screen as I explained. "The Voltcoms! I installed trackers in them in case they were ever stolen or lost, ahem, Hunk." He shot the Princess a rather sheepish look, "I may have lost it two or three times." I snorted, and he shrugged. "Make that five or six times" he said.

I finally looked at Allura. "Lotor took Keith _while he was wearing the voltcom!_ I doubt that Lotor would throw the Voltcom away, so if I can find the Voltcom, I can find Keith!" Lance shot to his feet in an instant. "You _can_ track the armband, can't you?" he asked. I grinned, my first happy expression since Keith was captured. There was a beep from the computer, and a black dot blinked on the screen. I turned to the rest of the team, "Next stop, Planet Doom!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _ **Author's Note: Hi! It's me again. Sorry that my chapters are really short, but this is two in one day at least!I'll try to make them longer.**_

 **Lance's POV:**

I know I should tell the rest of the team, I really do. I know that that's what Pidge wants me to do. I also know that if I tell them, they might treat Keith and I differently. _I'll tell them later, no matter what_ I decided.

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. Before I knew it, the time came to tell them. I went to Pidge first, and asked him for a little help explaining. I found Hunk while the kid cornered Allura. They both looked extremely confused.

Before I could say anything, Pidge blurted "Brothers!". I glared at him, and he gulped before continuing. "Okay, it's a little complicated," _a little?_ "but the reason Lance is even more antsy then the rest of us is because Keith is his younger brother." Allura doesn't say anything, and I can't decide if that is good, or bad. Hunk, unfortunately, is not so quiet. "Brothers?! You look nothing alike! Wait, you're older than him? Are you pulling my leg?!" "No, I'm not," I say "I wouldn't have put it right out there *glares at Pidge* but we are brothers; our moms were best friends when they were kids.

When Keith became an orphan at fourteen, and none of his relatives were willing to take him in, my parents adopted him. I was seventeen at the time, but I've known him since he was six and I was nine." Allura tuned to Pidge "You knew about this?!". He smiled weakly "I've been trying to help Lance track down Keith's sisters. Two of them were taken in by their aunt and uncle who weren't willing to take Keith in because they were worried that he would turn out to be like his father. We're still looking for the youngest three." The Blue Lion pilot tilted her head "What was wrong with Keith's father" _Uh oh_ I jumped to my feet "Okay, all questions will be answered, but not right now. We need to focus on the problem at hand, which is rescuing Keith"


	3. DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I realized that I forgot to do this for the other chapters. Well, here goes: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARECTERS FROM VOLTRON. Although I do own the OC characters. Ah, it's nice to own characters. But I don't own the other ones. Nuh-Uh. No way. Not happening. I wish.**

 **Well, goodbye for now. Talk to you next chapter! And I will try to post that chapter soon.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **-imweirddontjudge ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **Wow! 128 views already! Thank you guys so much. And thank you to the follower of this story! Okay, so I tried to make this one a little longer, but I don't think it worked. ;) Anyway here is a bit more. For disclaimer, see chapter labeled disclaimer. Kind of self-explanatory in a way.**_

Hunk's POV:

 _Brothers_ I could hardly believe it. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was true. Lance and Keith share a special bond. Keith relaxes around him; he isn't tense like he is with everyone else. I even saw him smile at Lance once!

But enough of that. We have more pressing issues to deal with, like getting back Keith. Lance just took out the guards to the back entrance, and Pidge hacked into the security cameras. He led us down the hall, guided by the tracker in Keith's Voltcom.

Suddenly, a sharp cry fills the air. It was so full of pain and exhaustion that it gave me chills. "That's Keith!" Allura screamed. She ran down the hall with the rest of us not far behind.

Allura's POV:

 _It's my fault_ Keith had been protecting _me_ when Lotor took him. So if he's hurt, then it's my fault. I ran down the hall with the others not far behind. Two Drule guards stopped, surprised when they saw us. They only hesitated for a moment, but it was enough. I remembered the fighting style Keith had been showing me the night before Lotor came, and I put it to good use.

I leapt over the first guards head, much to his surprise, and pushed off his shoulder with my hand. The second guard lunged towards me, but I dodged. I leaned under his attack, and countered with a kick to the temple. He's down, and I turn to see Lance take down the other guard. He runs through the cell door, pistol drawn.

I'm right behind him, but before I could even tell what was happening, he fired twice. There was a roar of pain, and Lotor staggered against the wall. "Hands on your head" Lance snarled, but I wasn't listening.

My eyes were drawn to a figure that was slumped against the floor. There were chains going from the figure and connecting to the wall, but I wasn't paying attention to that either. My gaze fell on the persons face, but it took me a moment to recognize him amidst the blood and the bruises. When I did, I could feel the blood draining from my face. "KEITH!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **Dun-Dun-Duh! Sorry about the cliffy, but I'll try to update soon! Until next chapter! Oh, wait! I almost forgot. I want to try and interact with my readers, so from now on, in every new chapter there will be a question. It may be about me, it may be about you. You can answer the question in the comments, or by PMing me if you want to keep it private. First question: what is your favorite color? Mine is blue.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **Yay! I'm back, with yet another part of this lil' fic. I have a vague idea where I want this to go, but it may take a while. Please be patient! And I'm really sorry about the wait, but my computer decided to be a jerk, so I had to borrow my mom's.**_

 _ **Warning: Language! Sorry 'bout that. It's literally only two words, but I don't usually like to write with cussing soooo….**_

Lance's POV:

 _He looks terrible._ Honest to goodness terrible. Keith's arm was obviously broken  & his clothes ( **AN: his normal black lion pilot suit from the newer series)** were torn and bloodied. His back looked like someone had tied him down and carved stripes in his flesh, which, come to think of it, probably wasn't that far off. Half of his face was mottled by bruises, and his jaw was probably broken. His lip was split and so was his eyebrow. There must have been another gash somewhere on his head, because his hair was matted with blood, both dried and fresh. There were probably dozens of other injuries that I couldn't immediately see.

I forced myself to look back at Lotor. My first shot had knocked the iron pipe he had been using to beat Keith out of his hand, while my second shot had gone into his shoulder. He was leaning against the wall with his hands on his head. He was both glaring at me and watching my pistol. "What the fuck did you do to him?!" I snarled. ( **AN: Sorry!** ) He just smirked "Nothing _you_ need to know." "Like hell I don't!" ( **AN: Dang, Lance…** )

I stride up to him, keeping my pistol aimed at his head. I twist his arms behind his back and secure them with specially made cuffs I had been keeping in my belt for an occasion just like this. _Like you actually thought this would ever happen._ After securing those to some chain connected to the wall, I run over to Keith.

Allura had already knelt by his side, and was putting pressure on a deep wound in his stomach. He had probably been stabbed. I turn him all the way on his back. I don't want to, considering all the cuts there, but the one on his stomach just wouldn't stop bleeding. Neither would another one on his shoulder, or yet another one on his thigh. Upon closer examination of that particular would, I realize that there is a bone sticking out. I have seen many horrible things, but the sight of a bone poking out of _my_ brother's leg made me want to puke. I get this sick, dizzy feeling, but I know I can't afford to get distracted. Not when Keith is like this. I turn to the princess. "Go get the others. Bring Pidge here and tell Hunk to get the med kit from the Lions." Allura nods, but looks really pale. She gulps, and reaches over to brush her hand against Keith's face.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **I, know, not a great place to stop. But the next part isn't finished yet, so please bear with me. Anyhow! The question this time is….. who is your favorite Voltron character?**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN:**_ _ **Hi again! The computer is still broken, but I'm trying anyway. I don't think it'll be fixed, as the actual computer isn't broken, but only certain parts don't work. Anyway, I've had this part written up for a while, but I couldn't upload it. Again, really sorry about that**_ __ _ **I tried to make this one a little longer, as I won't be able to update for a while. I have no plans on abandoning this story, so please be patient.**_

ALLURA'S POV:

 _I'm going to be sick_ I think numbly. I hear Lance tell me to get the others, & I understand what he's saying. However, I don't move from where I am. Instead I reach over & touch Keith's face. There are so many bruises that I hesitate. "Princess, please go get the others," Lance repeats, but even his voice is strained and shaking. Again, I hear him, but my mind is numb. Black spots start to dance across my vision. I hear a steady roaring sound, like waves constantly hitting the sand. I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe? The world seems to shift into a tunnel, and I hear Lance telling me to calm, but I don't know why. He's counting, and I try to focus on his voice.

KEITH'S POV:

The first thing that I am aware of is a voice, then a hand on my cheek. The first conscious thought in my mind is ' _Am I dead?' Be logical,_ I scolded myself. _If you were dead, do you honestly think it would hurt this much?_ The next thought that quickly follows is that everything hurts. There was pain radiating from my stomach, then my leg, and my arm  & shoulder, and quite a bit from my head. I remember Lotor breaking my arm a few days ago, but the last thing I clearly remember is him slamming my head into the wall. Everything after was hazy. _Oh great,_ I thought. _A concussion is just what you need right now._ I suddenly heard the voice again. It was Lance! Was he counting? Did that mean Pidge remembered the trackers?

LANCE'S POV:

I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure, relatively sure, at least _93% sure,_ that the Princess breathing like that, is not very healthy. It reminds me of when Keith first came to live with my family. He would get nightmares almost every night, and panic attacks on occasion too. I reach over, and gently laid my hand on the Princess' arm. "Hey, relax, Princess. It's okay, relax. It's alright, just breathe. Just like that, okay? Breathe, in and out. In and out. Count to ten, okay. Just focus on that. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, that's it, just keep breathing. You're okay." I do my best to help her calm down, but I'm just not sure it will work for her the same way it worked for Keith. A rush of relief fills me when she visibly calmed down. I was startled to hear a low moan, and turned towards Keith, where I was met with pain-filled, silver-blue eyes.

ALLURA'S POV:

I felt more than saw Keith awaken. Lance immediately leaned over him, putting a hand to the side of Keith's face to reassure him, or maybe it was to reassure himself. I shifted to Keith's other side so I could see him properly. "Hey bud," Lance whispered, smoothing back blood matted hair from Keith's face, "How're you feeling?" If I didn't know any better, I'd think the Commander's response had a touch of sarcasm in it. "Fine an' dandy. Kinda' feelin' like dancin' the Polka. How d' you think 'm feelin'? Like I got hit by a train." He slurred tiredly. Lance chuckled softly, moving his hand to Keith's neck to check for injuries. Seemingly satisfied that there was nothing life-threatening, though scowling at some strangely shaped bruises, he continued his check to Keith's shoulders. Upon reaching the right, he was met by a hiss of pain.

 _ **A strange place to stop, I know, but I think I have improved on chapter length? I think the bugs in the computer have worked out, but we'll see. Sorry again for the wait! This chapter's question is What do you think should happen to Lotor? No seriously, I haven't decided yet. Have a nice day! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**_ __


End file.
